Kuro To Shiro No Tomodachi
by mefer.swift
Summary: The story revolve around original story with bit more add up details and add on and other extra explanation to the main story. In short this is not a free standing fanfiction, but rather like a mod for the story. Here i aim on giving quite reasonable but dramatic story of our sideline character or secondary character. which at this works focuses on relation of Shuu Ruri Tsugumi.
1. Chapter 1: Another Chocolates

FanFic of Nisekoi- I not own Nisekoi and this is for fun purposes.

* * *

Story start as close as known that Yui is not gonna leave that easily (ch 180 ?) and the story still goes stagnant as ever. This story is presented for ones who think Shuu is awesome in many ways as one of Main char friend or as narrator or even the sideline character. Whatever. Also the ones who loves the pairing of Ruri and Shuu. but honestly this ain't be that pleasantly as you will know i may consider making the story to became double Harem(so other girl may have romantic story too!..well a bit of it).  
In order of start simply it's still is the Nisekoi . i only add extra explaination and alter a bit background activity , so the big picture of story won't be altered to far and it can even be updated as long as it not go too far away from original story or until i think its the time.

please enjoy

* * *

Bonyari high is just a normal school around the perfect and there is no much different from other school. But here the story unravel a fake lover of Ichijou Raku and Kirisaki Chitoge and plus other girls who look upon chance for their own loves.

Friend or even best friend may still be their self. And that how Raku thinks. Not only he doesn't notice the feeling Yui neesan had upon him , further more he doesn't even know much about his best friend Maiko Shuu. What he know is just that Shuu is a cheerish , active , and a bit of air headed but yet he is very kind and quite manipulator on good terms or at least what it usually is. Even thought his perverted action cause him big trouble especially with the girls.

that day at 12

Shuu just walking along the corridor with Raku , they both just go out to buy some water as they get only the meal and not the drinks it needs.

They finally got to the class which they sat near Raku's chair and opened up their lunch box. as Raku to be expected with such heavy level meal , which Shuu only had decent one with a lot of vegetables and so so rice.

Raku came to notices it and ask Shuu

"Shuu ... you only had that again ?"

"yep this is i got Raku ... maybe if some hot chick want to cook me lunch it would be great ! ..right Raku ?!" Shuu said with some pervy eyes that crap out Raku.

"owh crap... get over it ... that way you don't actually get it real ! , the girls will just knock you if you overdo your speaking " Raku said while eating the lunch.

"owh c'mon Raku ! It can't be anything bad right ? remember i got two chocolates on the valentine right !? some girl looks like to be catch by my overwhelming handsomeness and my charisma !" Shuu with even scarier looks identify those like heroes from aged movies.

"really ?! i knew it that you get one by tricking Ssugumi heh ! ... and ... hey come to think of it ! is Syouko sensei give the other one ?" told Raku turning curious.  
"nope ... she doesn't ... unfortunately she doesn't" said Shuu with a little pale face but with hanging smile.

"let me guess . do someone actually , gives the chocho- ah it must be your sister ..." Raku quickly change word while hardly thinking "oh crap! i should have been know it ... it should be those junior from the past who confess to him right?!" Raku whisper in heart.

"soo... is my best friend lord Raku is really that curious ?!" Shuu said while teasing Raku.

"gezz its not fair if only you that know my life , i want to know my best friend's also ... c'mon tell me . but well i f you don't want it i won't force to it anyway"Raku said while finishing his lunch.

Shuu looks outside the window while cleaning up his lunch package. " you know Raku .. that chocolates ( while standing and look to outside the window) i don't know if i deserve it from her.. but guess my life is still flowing" Shuu face Raku and smile gloomy.

Raku looks surprised with his jaw wide open filling with surprised feeling.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Chitchat After School

FanFic of Nisekoi- I not own nisekoi and this is for fun purposes.

-  
Story Start as close as known that yui is not gonna leave that easily (ch 180 ?) and the story still goes stagnant as ever. This story is presented for ones who think shuu is awesome in many ways as one of Main char friend or as narator or even the sideline character. Whatever. Also the ones who loves the pairing of ruri and shuu. but honeslty this aint be that pleasanty as you will know i may consider making the story to became double Harem(so other girl may have romantic story too!..well a bit of it).  
to start simply it's still is the nisekoi . i only add extra explaination and alter a bit background activity , so the big picture of story won't be altered to far and it can even be updated as long as it not go too far away from original story or until i think its the time

please enjoy -Release note 2: It's quite to figure out some character name's precisely, especially the really side line character. so for some of them i think i will derive their name and gave name to some, i may change it when the manga reveal their name... i guess.

It's a nice morning with slow wind breeze , reddish sunrise , clear sky and not so crowded rooftop of bonyari high school.  
There Shuu looking downward while awaiting something ,maybe for just good time to go with because Raku already get school with kosaki and chitoge.

Not so long while seeing few other playing baseball at the school's field , a person came out from the door and approach him.

Shuu hear the foot step and realize if there is someone around the roof and look around the and he then saw the person. It's a girl!  
from the tie she uses Shuu know it's his junior.

"Um if it's the lovely junior , my my you have something to do over ?" ask Shuu with unusual calm cool face.

"umm ..! n..no ..m Yes! Maiko senpai !" the girl looked trembled.

"..." it's moment of silent for few second which wind breeze and they seems to enjoy it bye staring each other briefly until Shuu then looked down the roof and turn his gaze down the field which the girl facing back with all red blushed cheek.

"it's an evening , now then why don't back home? rule said right ?" Said Shuu enticing.

"umm wait maiko senpai. ... umm" the girl is less trembled but still blushed. Shuu stop by waiting to what his junior will said. briefly later it looked like the girl notices a present in Shuu's pocket with bluu colored presents box that she sure to be a chocolate. The girl stand back while gazing the senpai while holding a presents herself on her back.  
"rrr... what should i do ? looks like some one has give choco to senpai ? ! ngngngn what should i do ?! " whisper the girl in her tought.

"Maiko senpai ...is is that chocolate ? a presents ?" the girls fell shy and curius asking the question.

"ah.. this ?...ah this indeed a present !, altough it's not sweet sided valentine presents , it's what i got after telling one of friend's that valentine choco is for whom we hate..ha ha hah " Shuu laugh and smile a bit.

the girls looks relieved and her heart beat faster and then she goes it on.

"s..senpai here please accept it !" tell the girl while giving a present , perharps choco which red pink colored cover. she gave it out loud instantously off her tongue while bowing and looked at the floor.

"Don't look at the floor " shuu responded , the girls then nod a bit and then raises her face and instanly she sees a smiling Shuu , this one is the gentle full of gift smile , the sweet one This caused the girl to blush even more.

"That's it you better be this way you know !" shuu said with gentle smile face. "is this choco is for me ?" shuu asked to make sure.  
the girld looked like she's trembling again.

"y yes sure ! it's for maiko senpai ! please accept mine!" the girl just gone lose herself out of shyness and love panic. While in her heart she taught.

shu then smile and said " Arigatou !" while smiling.  
at brief moment the junior imagine something in her mind that this come to last resemblace that she's being rejected. and now she's afraid if maiko Shuu willn't want to reject this gift.

but then shuu continues, " This is the first i got out of hate chocolates...arigatou ... Shizo Furuta-san i appreciate your attention for this choco you gave"said Shuu.

the girl instanly shocked and trembled , ran from the roof down out of shyness and maybe happiness. whe looks worried but she definitely happy.

while shuu still att the balcony which then he stare the sky and something pass through his mind. it's word his sensei tell back then.

"Enjoy your youth maiko kun" shuu recall that of kyoko sensei who had married and stop teaching.

Shuu whisper in his heart, " I know Sensei , I will , I will definitely remember what you teach me , hope you happy , hope me find ones to be too...  
well i guess it's how it goess". shuu muttering on his own.

Ding Ding Ding ! , the bell rang and it's time for class.

-  
not long after the class

"so it be that right ?"said raku with curiousity.

"yea... how it is raku ? ... are you thinking something of it ? by the way how much choco you get again this year" shuu said tried to avert the topics and..raku realize.

"oh cmon shuu it doesn't work this time, cmon tell your best friend"said raku with enthusiast

"well as you know , i decide just after that ... i think i will take kyoko advice ... and live my young to fullest and enjoy my life too" Shuu smiled.

Raku get heavly shocked and he immediatly turn to budhist statue. " i..impos- this can't be right?! i don't know any "

"either me raku ... yeah eaither me" said shuu while staring out to the windows. that moment a shortie siloute came up and briefly hear the two conversation. the person came in it's ruri who gona take her belonging for reason.

the two unexpectedly focus and serious like talk that they barely realize if ruri came.

"oh it's you ruri chan , why don't you have a sit with us chit chating !" shuu quickly turn the topic and distracting raku intense word.

"oh it's ruri is you gonna take a seat or just pass ?" ask raku normally as he is diverted

"no worry , keep your lame chit chat , i wanna do some usefull productive things ..." said ruri with sarcasm cold tone yet plain.

"well,... oh yeah shuu! tell me quick " raku began snoobing and chasing shuu.

ruri just looking these guys talking each other , but then ruri flashly hear raku say " Who give you the second Choco ?!".

Ruri who just picking up some paper on her bag drop the bag and looked shoocked. Raku and Shuu doesn't seems to notice it though shuu actually notice with his eyes drop to ruri for second and then saw raku again. Ruri then quickly mop up the mess and had paper reordered back while shuu and raku keep what they do for few minutes ahead.

Finally ruri finished reorder the paper. Suddenly kosaki appear and get in and greet all three. kosaki pick up ruri and had her to teacher's office. While raku continue to get information from shuu which has turned to an before long the day's ended and shuu still there with raku and chitoge.

"yo raku go ahead and enjoy your time with chitoge...after all you are lover right hehe " said shuu with normally pervy eyes and smile.

"aghh ? you stay still at the school again ? is it fine ? it isn't usual to have you all by your self" raku said followed by chitoge nod "yes let's home".

"nah ... i think i will go somewhere for now ... maybe i'll go to maburame [kind of restaurant] and see something there ..and you two" said shuu with stare to the they haze their gaze to shuu. which shuu simply responded with thumb up and really annoying funny face expressions.

Shuu then walk away and leaving the couple.

Not so long shuu arrived at the restaurant's entrance and then he sees kosaki and ruri there.

"oh kosaki-san and ruri ! what nice to meet you!" said shuu with lightly annoying face.

"ah maiko kun ! so you gonna ate here too ? let's eat together ?!" kosaki implies. Maiko looks agree but ruri seems annoyed.

"why the hell we ate with him ?! isn't it raku should also be here , you usually with him right ?" ruri ask Shuu with starring eyes.

"my my raku go home with shitoge this day ... well if you are insist not to go with then it can't be help... let's in kosaki " said shuu with this time a smooth smile.

"well is it okay ruri you sure don't want to ?" kosaki ask.

"kosaki are you fine eating with these scumbag guy ?" ask ruri with threatening eyes to shuu.

"well i think it's okay ... it doesn't like Maiko is deliquent right ?..ruri-chan cmon let's in" kosaki with smile and with arguing tone.  
After thinking for a while then ruri agree and then with scary face stared Shuu like if to say to do nothing bad which maiko answer with smile.  
The three pick place to sat and sit there and choose the menu.

"oh maiko kun .. ruri chan ..!" kosaki said inviting , making both face kosaki. " have both of you exchange chocolate or something?" continue kosaki with curious smile?

"Nope just a hate chocolate from Tsugumi he he..." Shuu answered lightly.

"well at least it is chocolate i think ... right ru- hiiii!" kosaki face ruri , but ruri somehowly annoyed.

ruri then slowly turn to poker face again" you know im not onto it kosaki" said ruri briefly while taking the cuisine.

"well sorry then .. aha ha " said onodera with smirking smile.  
Shuu then take his own cuisine and start seasoning the food. Afterwar Maiko just start chewing meat and enjoying the food.

"ma ... it's bussiness as usuall so nothing need to worry ... i'll make ruri and you a chocolates as thank you gift for this year... but yeah , i think you will get some from boys he he" said shuu blinking to ruri and onodera.

onodera slowly notices , her face turns red quickly afterward and she started to whisper out of her thought telling such as "i i in...sho...are..." onodera's face turn even red and she unintentionally telling her thought of having choco from ichijou out of embarassment.  
on normal circumstances ruri would punch pervy looked shuu especially when he tease people like this. But this time it's unusually different , shuu's tease on kosaki is refering to her crush with ichijou raku which surprising as ruri thought Maiko will not interfree with their love story. Ruri then grab maiko's cloth's neck and pull his upper.  
" Wait a while we need to talk " said ruri while punching shuu and knock him off. onodera Watch with curiousity while still blushed.

"onodera ..! " said ruri with dark face.

"haik...yes !?" respons onodera a bit scared and confused.

"wait a while ... it is not problem if left you a while right ?" ask ruri with now poker face.

"ah ... i'm alright..i will continue eating ... " said onodera which now smile a bit.

and then it's just that. Kosaki still eating the cuisine she had ordered while ruri drag shuu violently to the corner side which kosaki can't see.  
ruri threw him to the wall and start open her voice.

"Let's tell me what are you intent to do..."... 


	3. Chapter 3 : Double Arrangement Plan

FanFic of Nisekoi- I not own nisekoi and this is for fun purposes.

Story Start as close as known that yui is not gonna leave that easily (ch 180 ?) and the story still goes stagnant as ever. This story is presented

for ones who think Shuu is awesome in many ways as one of Main char friend or as narator or even the sideline character. Whatever. Also the ones who

loves the pairing of Ruri and Shuu. but honeslty this aint be that pleasanty as you will know i may consider making the story to became double Harem(so other girl

may have romantic story too!..well a bit of it).

to start simply it's still is the nisekoi . i only add extra explaination and alter a bit background activity , so the big picture of story won't be altered to

far and it can even be updated as long as it not go too far away from original story or until i think its the time

please enjoy

-Release note 2: It's quite hard to figure out some character name's precisely, especially the really side line character. so for some of them i think

i will derive their name and gave name to some, i may change it when the manga reveal their name... i guess.

-Release note 3: at last part , Shuu and Ruri went to corner of restaurant and have a talk or i prefer to name it interogation. it's quite confusing

for my self to figure out how Shuu will react to thing. i must simulate his personality and standing behavior based on what may happen in the past as this is vital

information for me to emulate reasonable action that Shuu and other character may take. it's quite brainpower to had number of variable to consider from number of people's thought to simulate "what LIKELY happen next". in short... enjoy the story.

If looked around ,the restaurant is not so crowded but it's not that empty too. Just prior to Shuu's previous act of teasing out Onodera , Ruri drag the boy to corner side so Kosaki won't hear thing. Altough Ruri felt uneasy to this conversation or rather interogation she still able to maintain her calm but dark aura face.

"talk you perverted idiot .." said Ruri with threatening gaze.

"oh oh my .. are my doing is so opened out or it to far? Ruri chan" Shuu wake after beated to the wall and standing while leaning to the wall to put his back at rest.

"well it's my curiousity ... i don't matter if you want to interfree and support their relation ... but why ? i thought you will not mixup and will let them to guide their self to each other" said Ruri with cold tone while leaning her back to the wall facing Maiko.

"well yes ... and that is still true ... but , giving indirect support and soft direction is not be defined as interfreeing right? Ruri-chan"Maiko smile reluctantly while shaking his head.

"so that how you saw it, you... i don't know exactly what you will do, but if it for Kosaki's sake and you do it good for Ichijou's sake too , then i guess i can't complaint. but i just can't get it ... why do you do this way" Ruri ask Maiko with more intense and a bit higher pith tone.

"ma ... ma ...are curious ? Ruri" Maiko try to tease Ruri like the last time like that evening. which Shuu can predict Ruri's attitude of asking.

"i'm curious and wanna know... friend's don't go this far ... i don't know boy's friendship but it still wouldn't be this way." Ruri ask with more normal face and tone.

"well i don't really know how any other way of answering you other than say it again that simply raku is my best friend. and i will not hesitate on putting a little extra effort to help him having good life... or to make it simpler to understand why don't we reverse it?! so now then why you wan't to help Kosaki ?" Shuu asking with his boddy unstick to the wall and full standing with his eyes and smile gaze at Ruri's face.

" well i might not be as good as helping other's feeling than you , but Kosaki is my valuable friend no she is priceless. i just doing what i can to support her ... it's for sake of my good Ruri answering by also fully stand and stare Shuu with some serious but calm.

"considering your effort and circumstances ... i know it you really put effort into it... isn't Kosaki is your very first friend back in the mid ? well i suppose by seeing we know we do it for the sake of our dearest friend... as long as i knew you wouldn't put a attention of other's affair but it's entirely different with Onodera" Shuu smile a little.

"yeah i guess so.." Ruri face the other way and reluctantly hiding her smile off Shuu.

Amidst the serious tense Onodera felt a bit uneasy and tried to look after her friend. Kosaki tried to look few part but they aren't there. Kosaki then walk to the corner which she saw Ruri and Maiko there. while Onodera tried to call em , Onodera suddenly sees Ruri face with something that ultra rare , it's a heart thouching smile. Onodera refrain her act to greet them as she saw Ruri smiling. Onodera then observe Shuu's lips and there is the same thing a smile.

Not only seeing Ruri smile , Kosaki also noticed that Shuu is smiling normaly and somehow calmy something that hardly happen even if Maiko is a happy go lucky type. it's something so clichy-ly romantic as Onodera caught up on her imagination seeing Ruri and Maiko. Ruri is smiling facing away from Shuu , while on her back Shuu is smiling gently not like his perverted smile. To make it even better or worse the two holding right hand each other. Seeing this un-intentded things made her turn red as she sees such thing and start to get curious.

Of course those such thing is quite an off set. In fact it;s true they hold hands and Ruri is pulling Shuu with her, the matter is in fact only Ruri is the one who standing and Maiko is,,, much more to be said to be being dragged by force. But till on Kosaki's thought ,they are holding hand but the smile is real.

"uhm Ruri?! She even hesitately hold my hand if we need to , and she usually draged Shuu by neck or back of his cloth... i wonder what is happening?" Kosaki whisper to herself loud enough until someone talk to her.

"oooii Onodera !... you were here ? is it realy you ?" a voice is calling her.

Onodera turn back and found a boy and two cute girls standing near the entrance. It's boy who she loves Ichijou raku , the fake girlfriend Chitoge and the big bust seishiro tsugumi. They looks like normal except tsugumi who's looks a bit pale and trembling, maybe she had flu or some common cold.

Kosaki realize that they're in and quickly greet them closely so she will not disturb Ruri and Maiko and to hide the fact that she is around peeping the both she suspect to be a so Kosaki goes close by the three and greet them and invite them to ate together.

"Ichijou-kun ! and Chitoge and tsugumi too... o ho..? is tsugumi get some cold ?" greet Onodera.

"well yes tsugumi get some cold ...she a bit pale from the 5th lesson" said raku briefly.

"i..i think the [hacchou] the weather is just bit cold these weeks" said tsugumi embarassingly.

"and so! we take her here to get some hot pot shot!" said Chitoge spirited up.

"well let's get in to my chamber , i come with Ruri-chan and Maiko-kun here too"said Onodera inviting.

the three agree and they imediatly follow Onodera to the place that she already use. The place to sit is separated to two, Kosaki tsugumi and Onodera sat at the same row while raku will sat across with Maiko and Ruri. They wait for a while for the service to came and take their order. In waiting they still haven't seen the two Ruri and Maiko. Ichijou start wondering.

"hey Onodera "

"what it is Ichijou-kun ?"

"where is Shuu and Miyamoto ? i thought they will be here ? i seen their bags here, are they are somewhere else?" Ichijou ask Onodera.

"well i thought they are around the corner , i also waiting for them two and when i saw it they ...ups!" Onodera quickly cover her lips.

she whisper to herself that she will try to keep it secret for a while so she can think of it.

"umm maybe they order the other directly?" Onodera quickly give some cover ups for previous sentence. This spiked raku's intuition and it made him wondering.

"well i guess we'll simply have to wait then" raku decides not to think about it for a while although it still in his mind.

just when the topic is out, the two appear. Ruri is with normal poker face but with somehowly offset glasses, while Shuu is standing behind her with some damaged part of his face but with no serious thing like normally does. Ichijou and the other 3 a bit surprised to look at them.

"whoa Shuu !? you still like to tease people like usuall , no wonder you get beated" said raku while breezing his breath.

"yheaa.. it's just i like to appease the loveliness of girls raku ... he he" Shuu proud of him self.

Ruri enter the chamber and sat next to left of Ichijou while Shuu sat right of him. Seeing this Onodera thinking something and she then ask raku to have talk while waiting for the food by waving hand to raku and point outside.

raku confusely agree and wake up to stand and he had Shuu to be in his place next to Ruri. Onodera ask Kosaki to borrow her boyfriend for a while, Chitoge agree simply not wondering for what it is.

"whats it is Onodera san ? what do you want to tell me?" raku heart beat faster and start fantasiing.

"um...Ichijou kun ... are are you..." said Onodera reluctantly.

"are what ?!" raku getting anxious even more.

"are you seeing something strange about Maiko-kun ?" ask Onodera innocently.

raku a bit shocked of Onodera's question and even more it's Onodera asking about Maiko.

" oh .. i think it is the other thing... umm let me see, no much but i notice now he get 2 chocolate , well he always get one from yui nee before but lately he never got one , or at least having decent candidate to give him one. that's kind of suspicious because well those two ain't yui-nee's...so why ask ?" said raku while wondering.

"u..umm ... i just wondering something... nee Ichijou kun. don't you think Ruri and Shuu somehow get along well ?" ask Kosaki doubtly.

"oh ... it is about that thing again ? be warry if Ruri hear this , she'll get mad... but... honeslty it kinds of but i think it's just simple friends since we're get to the same middle school and Ruri pretty much doesn't care and Shuu just play it along... i think it's Shuu's act anyway" explain raku to Onodera, raku actually doesn't sure what kind of relation Shuu and Ruri had. They aren't even friend or not so friendly maybe Ruri is just happen that Ruri know Shuu.

"Ruri lately sometime call him Shuu and Shuu simply always call her Ruri...i understand Shuu as how he is , Ruri is also just like usuall, but how can i say it ... they both make it unusall maybe?" Onodera explain what she feels and then she smiles to Ichijou. Raku blushed.

"w..well let's head back ,guess we will talk about it later, they're waiting for us ,we won't want cause missunderstanding...let's go Onodera" raku reluctanly ask Onodera altough he enjoy talking with her. Onodera just nod simly until she understand what ichioju kun mean.

Ichijou and Onodera head back to the seating and greet the other who wait to start the feast. Ruri and Maiko is having seat each other but they looked cool each other and not interacting much each other. This should mean nothing in normal circumstances , but the normal condition is that Maiko will tease the girls especilly Ruri and mad rush around but not this time. This time , Maiko just quite and have a little smile on his face. Onodera start wondering if there is something happen especially betwen Ruri and Maiko. Onodera may not Maiko's close friend as raku, but Onodera can feel it if friend around her is on unusual state.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone start having feast.

Maiko looks quite calm and not in such rush as he always. Raku came to notice .

"how unusual that you don't have the usuall set, it's the spicy fish set you ate ?"said raku with some food inside his mouth.

"ah ..mm.. i just think i just have it for no reason... or just for reason..well i just enjoy it ... it gave new sphere for me" anser Maiko quitely.

"ummm so..kah ? well it's good to see you this calm sometimes.. this way you would not get beated up by people isn't it ?" sugggest raku, having Shuu answer him like that. not any situation that he ever encountered. Shuu simply at over combined anomaly of his summed up strangeness. It's like Shuu is having things that great enough to turn him like this. Raku can tell if something is simply abnormal.

"Oho... raku , it isn't always not being beaten up , sometimes is about passion and hobby and maybe will too. Guess i'll be like this until i have new mood to do"Shuu continue chewing the feast food.

"oh well guess it ok then... Any way , where ya go tomorow? it's Saturday , i rarely seen you around while it's saturday .. is your father doing fine ?"Raku ask tried to extent topic.

"Yeah .. Dad gone well , his business is stable and he is just peacefully doing anything now thanks to your pop's help" Maiko Smirk.

"Glad it gone well , i can't imagine what crazyness my young one did... by the way , where ya go this saturday ? wanna go to my house ? it seems my study hit some rock around... and hey i wonder, why you don't get it like before ?" ask raku facing Shuu.

Chitoge get ditracted by the word "like before" and she get interested and straightly ask two the both men.

"Huuuh ? what's around with Maiko-kun ? is it something exciting ?" Chitoge ask with staring eyes.

"ha ha ha , not exciting it maybe , but funny and interesting it may stil be ha ha ha " Maiko answer with smile. trying to persuade the girls if there is nothing great happen, but raku knows it and decided to tell part of Shuu "before".

"well that's quite summed it up, just so so ike that though" raku replied calmly.

While they're laughing and cheering at the scene, Maiko's phone beeping a bit.

"Klink"

Maiko immediately checked it and he know he got a message he read it seriouslly after noticing the sender. he scroll through the panel and get something on his mind for a while and then she close the phone and continue eating. surprisingly Maiko eat faster without get noticed and prepared to leave.

"well guess i need to get going" Maiko impliesh.

"well get luck and have fun" Ichijou wag her hand to cheer Shuu.

Then Shuu is went out the restaurant leaving Ichijou there aas the sole boys with other 4 girls. Maiko just waving hi hand outside to say goodby to others while only raku Chitoge Kosaki and Ruri that waving hand. Instantly Ichijou and Kosaki is quite surprised to see Miyamoto to wave her hand to Shuu just now, they never imagine it happen. they stare Ruri.

Ruri realizing her hand waving by reaction is pulling down her hand and countering the two's gaze with the dreadful ones."What is it you two ?! don't think something that suspecting. ".

The two is frightened seeing Ruri's scary expression or maybe the disgusted one. To said so , the feast is up and finish. Chitoge Ichijou and Tsugumi is home together while Onodera is with Miyamoto. on the way back they still get together till the junction and then separate each other.

Onodera walk together with Miyamoto her best friend. a girl who doesn't like things and really is a miracle of prodigy but bad at socializing and mostly had poker face turned on or "get gone" face put on. But Onodera know that inside Ruri is sincere and kind , Ruri is the one understand her and she is somehow understand Ruri though she is not very smart at thinking about things. But Ruri is against all odds and anomaly is a girl, that's is what Kosaki is thinking about right now. Onodera unintentionally stare Ruri while walking and Ruri not noticed it for a while because she thinks about something else and watching over the street ahead of her.

"...? Ehm .. Kosaki , oi(Tick)" Ruri Tick her finger and claping to make Kosaki sober.

"Eh..! ? Eh ? ..oh sorry Ruri i think i empetied my thought for a while he he he..." say Onodera to Ruri that's looks like to questioning what Kosaki does.

"i wouldn't be disturb by you wandering about thing, but why are you do it while facing me ? ... isn't your relation with Ichijou is the one you need to wonder about? Its quite creepy that you stare me that way ... is there is something you wanna say Kosaki ?" ask Ruri uninteruptedly trying to have Kosaki split the information of what she wondering is.

"u..uuumm i'm fine Ruri really , i do wandering about it but not at this time or maybe i'm wandering about another thing... kind of about how my friend is going about?" Kosaki tell ruri with bit of teasing tone or like making people curious.

"ho ...ho ho... well it surprised me , Kosaki now trying to play puzzle with me ... why don't you apply that confidence with Ichijou-kun ha...?" Ruri Counter-tease Kosaki. While they're talking they approach a junction which will separate them.

"yea.. it could be true but it i can't just yet ...You know Ruri?" said Onodera while going to her route.

"what is it ? Kosaki ?" Ruri began to curious over Kosaki as she go to her route.

"Remember You also a woman as i'm are Ruri !" said Kosaki while running away and waving her hand.

"erm ...What ?!..." Ruri expression is confused and tried to grab the direction which Onodera goes but Onodera while waving her hand are escaping Ruri attempt of interogation of what she mean.


	4. Chapter 4: Ruri's Perception

FanFic of Nisekoi- I not own nisekoi and this is for fun purposes.

Story Start as close as known that yui is not gonna leave that easily (ch 180 ?) and the story still goes stagnant as ever. This story is presented

for ones who think Shuu is awesome in many ways as one of Main char friend or as narator or even the sideline character. Whatever. Also the ones who

loves the pairing of Ruri and Shuu. but honeslty this aint be that pleasanty as you will know i may consider making the story to became double Harem(so other girl

may have romantic story too!..well a bit of it).

to start simply it's still is the nisekoi . i only add extra explaination and alter a bit background activity , so the big picture of story won't be altered to

far and it can even be updated as long as it not go too far away from original story or until i think its the time

please enjoy

-Release note 4: Well to be honest , i think i made ruri way to feminine way to much and to faster too. I will not tell you what it become later , because i don't actually know too as i also inserting the original plot trough. The matter is , well some vivid reader may realize that my mean of making this fanfic as Extended extra story or side story of original title is a bit too offset , especially ruri and kosaki is way different with original of their caracter at original title with no clauses of why or for what. Fnny part is i realize this just few days after the 3rd.

By the way still enjoy the story,,, hope you like it.

The sun is about to rise and it shows 5.40 am. The morning air is so fresh and a it cold than usuall while it's also so surpisingly silent the road is quitely vacant with only some cat is passing by. Ruri can't get hold on to trying to have a jog around the area for maybe 3 kilometer.

"it's quite quiet these morning and the air is just good. Maybe i need some jog to keep fit and help maintain my respiratory so i can swim better? Or maybe just to let out some stress?... i should prepare my things for the school first so I will not need to be in hurry." Maybe that is how Ruri monologue inside her mind but we may not knowas ruri actually tell nothing and just stare outside.

Ruri stands out with her bedroom shirt and head to the fridge to get something and then changing with her sporty shirt. Ruri grap her running shoe and equip it then open her door and lock it from outside. Just before she does , Ruri happen to sees the photo she takes from Shuu the last time they went to her deceased grandfather. The Photo is what for Ruri ,is her treasure.

Just then Ruri recall something on her head."Cause you are also a woman ruri!" exactly the word her friend yell when they split just two days ago. Ruri is running around the houses or residences as her jogging track. While she is just thinking about it even more.

"Kosaki ... i know it , but what does it mean ? ... such unexpected from such as kosaki to said that thing just at those moment. Well i do know she may say such thing ... but all of sudden" Ruri is thinking of it while on her way around about the halfway through. When suddenly..

Krrrrrrrtttttttt!...(a car slide and lose control)

Ruri startled and stuned when she saw a car just in front of her. Ruri tried to move aside shortly but it looks like to late. The car just went to hit ruri , it simply braking but the distance is way to small. Ruri close her eyes knowing it will be painfull or even grave.

#crash...blam!

Ruri is waiting her death while jumping aside, but the only pain she felt is her limb hitting the concrete of sidewalk. Ruri is frightening but she also surprised, Ruri open her eyes and she sees that the car is just behind her and not through her. Ruri quickly sees around for explaination. There ruri only sees a man with brown yellow hair and wearing black tuxedo and he's average height.

"...megane , (glasses)..." ruri realize that there are 2 pair of glasses which one is hers.

"ugh ... i need to go back ... " ruri looks over herself and knew that she had no damage after all and the car is just crashed onto the soft bush. Ruri call's the police to handle the things while she goes remembering that it's already 06.45 am. Ruri decided to go home cautiously, didn't want this happen again.

After getting home , showering and preparing things , ruri depart to the school.

School 08.01

"Ruri !..." kosaki appeared.

Ruri looked at first then when kosaki is just in fornt of her." What's the case kosaki ?".

"i've heard it ! are you alright ?! .. you are not wounded right ?!" kosaki ask repeatedly.

"ma nee...ummf ... it's not that fatal ... beside im not hit by the car ... how luck !" ruri answer reluctantly.

"ungh Ruri chan please be more carefull !"kosaki worried.

Kosaki and ruri is jut chating about ruri condition for a while, ruri is still calmly responded to over worried kosaki. Ruri then uttering a word.

"kosaki ... you know ?(kosaki stoped talking)someone pull me from the car's line and somehow alter it course so it won't hit me even if he is not pulling me out." Said ruri but in whisper.

"are you say some thing ruri ?! ... im hearing word like pulling and things ?(ruri glare out of the window) ...ruri c'mon talk me " kosaki bragging.

Ruri is besides hearing kosaki's chat are thinking about something. It's not so clear about the person who saves her, but she somehowly familliar with the person. While so , Shuu going in with Ichijou.

"yo raku , how's bout past day ? are enjoy the harem dinner with the 4 girls ?" shuu tease raku with eyes glimpsing.

"well it's going well , at least until chitoge burst out some lemon after eating super hot ramen... gezz i guess she need to be caution of her health ... its will surely hurt her tongue a little" said raku while grazing his head entering the class.

Ruri heard the conversation and point at them to kosaki. Ruri says kosaki to greet ichijou and had lovey dovey ending with him. Onodera bursting out of embarassment, try to shuut ruri. Its not until raku greet them first. As always they greet each other very romanticly and with blushing face each other. Looking at this typical morning greet scene , ruri knows who arrange this. The person is just besides ichijou kun, its maiko for sure.

Maiko shows his thumb up and his lips clearly say "this is it !". Ruri reluctantly just signing with her thumb and point finger to tell ok. Not for so long the scene ends with such lovey dovey chit chat betwen onodera and ichijou. Maiko ends up leaving the two and goes out himself. This is quite odd, as usually maiko will tease someone first.

Ruri watch as maiko gone outside. Ruri incidentally sees as maiko open the door of classes that there is a graze on his right hand and as maiko is a bout 12 meter away what ruri sees is simply just regular maiko. Ruri then trying to pull her glasses down and sees with the naked eyes.

Ruri , just by opening her glasses ruri feel a dejavu. Ruri sees with her naked and not so clear sight as maiko wave his hand to raku and onodera , a more de javu. A person with brown yellow hair is waving his hand and just go on. Ruri is realizing that maiko is could be her savior, but ruri just can't simply said thank you properly as how that normaly she would. She knew she should thank him, nothing more she would do.

"is i knew he saved me , but it doesn't mean i will do unnecesarry things , or i just need to thank him?" ruri arguing in her mind. Ruri just can't decide what to do, ruri wondering what happen to herself as how she overthink it. Until ruri then reach conclusion that it maight be that maiko is not the person.

Ruri jump at conclusion reluctantly, ruri knew that it's highly positive without further investigation that maiko is indeed the person. But ruri just don't want to simply thank maiko, she worried that it maybe a false things or any other way.

Suddenly after arguing aimlessly ruri realize things.

"why ?... why overthink it ? ... just why i think about it at all ? why i need to argue my self about it ?!...why ? just..ergh!" ruri is staggered by something , as like if she realize or something just come to her mind. Ruri is flustered by her own realization,as ruri's face turn red she decided to splash her face with fresh water."i think i need to wash my face to clear my mind".


End file.
